


Just A Little Tense

by bananabread893



Series: Friends or What? [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabread893/pseuds/bananabread893
Summary: Y/N wasn't really accustomed to many things throughout the enterity of her boxing carrer. Usually, she likes to lay low and stay away from the crowds and even other boxers in the gym. It wasnt until this smirking cocky built asshole decides to open his mouth and slip easily under her skin.---or the boxing AU for the walking dead universe that absolutely no one asked for.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Friends or What? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1087836
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Just A Little Tense

**Author's Note:**

> hi, another story that I had hidden on my documents. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

Y/N wasn't really accustomed to many things throughout the enterity of her boxing carrer. Usually, she likes to lay low and stay away from the crowds and even other boxers in the gym. It wasnt until this smirking cocky built asshole decides to open his mouth and slip easily under her skin. 

\--- 

or the boxing AU for the walking dead universe that absolutely no one asked for. 

++++++++++++

“I honestly don't know what I’m even doing here man… I know for a fucking far that I’m going to either die in the ring or die in the ring.” Y/N says as she walks through the individuals marking up the punching bags around her. 

A couple of months ago, if you told her that she’d be standing in one of the shadiest boxing training centres in the city, she probably would have laughed in your face and walked away. But here she was, being dragged by her best friend who was clearly motivated on losing as much weight as possible and helping her friend build her rep as an underground boxer. “Y/N listen. 

You already faced a couple of people and knocked the fucking shit out of them already. Don’t give me that look, I saw how good you are.” Rick bends down as he drops the training gloves on the floor and walking towards Y/N. Pulling her hands into his, he quickly begins to wrap the band around his friend’s hand tightening it for easy leverage. Y/N rolls her eyes and she continues to let her best friend tighten the band around her wrist.

Her eyes travel across the studio and notice that there were new faces enter the place they all had a loud voice and rambunctious attitudes. Paying no mind to them, she heard a whistle from in front of her and it wasn’t until she was nudged in her face with a training glove, causing her to move back slightly from not having a prior defense. She shakes her head and refocuses her eyes and sees her friend smirking and claps the training gloves together and raising his eyebrows. 

“Well? Are you gonna fucking stand there or you going to fucking train for once?” Rick raises the corner of her mouth and tilts his head slightly. Y/n shakes her head as she smiles back him sweetly and drops her smile before she quickly raises her arms up and punches against his hands. 

=== 

“Don't be a prick, just because you won those last three matches doesn’t mean you have to be a dick.” Daryl looks at the man behind as the man lets out a long sigh and pushes his hips forward in a lean and a smirk perched on his lips. 

Not to stroke his own ego or anything but he was pretty good at what he does. It's just how it is. Negan knows that he could knock someone out if he chooses to and he knows how to spot someone’s weakness fast, just from one look in that person’s eyes. He likes to think that he can smell the fear radiating off of the other person but he’s not one to share all his secrets on how he works the ring. 

“Chill out man, I know that I’m good. Don’t have to tell me twice.” Negan says as he meets eyes with a girl who is admiring him. He sends her a smirk while staring at her intensely before the girls shake her head and blush in the other direction. 

“D, let me tell you something about boxing. You know you're good when you just are. Okay? So give me props because hey, I'm good at what I do.” 

Negan’s eyes train in on another girl at the opposite side of the studio seeing her with her arms raised in a defensive position before striking hard at her trainer who seems to be egging her on. This causes her to jut forward and nearly swinging her fist at the trainer’s face. Watching her movements for a while, he gets mesmerized slowly as the break apart the trainer walks over to the punching bag and directs her to come closer. 

“NEGAN. FUCK!” He feels something hit the back of his head before he notices his stupid trainer/best friend with his arms in the air and placing them on his hips and giving him an incredulous look. 

“Are you going to train cuz I can go home right now.” He says as he reaches down to give the water bottle before taking a sip out of it and raising his eyebrows up and down as a challenge to him. Shaking his head, he quickly wraps the gauze around his wrists and staring at the punching bag. 

==== 

“Open Fight Competition? BOYS AND GIRLS?” Y/N stares at the flyer in the locker room and pulls it down from the wall and into her hand. “Cash PRIZE 1K!” She stares at the paper and wipes her forehead with the back of her hand as the paper is taken from her hand. 

They continue to read the paper and it wasn’t until Rick claps her on her back. 

“Yeah, I signed you up already!”

“What the fuck, man! No I'm not fighting again. I'm just here to workout man…” 

“C’mon girl, it’ll be fun… plus you could literally beat the ever-loving shit outta one of the cockiest guys in the gym. I saw you eyeing him when he entered the gym,” he smirks at his friend before drinking the rest of the water in the bottle. 

Of course, Y/N wouldn’t mind fighting for a cash grab of 1K but at the end of the day, she’d be facing basically everyone in the gym. Y/N didn’t really know if she was truly ready to face people in this gym, who dedicate their entire life to the sport but here she is, contemplating her moves. 

“Fine, and for the record, I wasn’t staring at him.” 

===== 

“Fancy seeing you here early in the morning. Y/N, was it?” She hears an unfamiliar voice from behind her as she sighs out a huge breathe after for fifth rep against the punching bag. 

Turning around quickly, she notices at a tall, handsome man, adorning himself shirtless and smirking giving her an award-winning smile that would have people practically at their knees for him. 

“Yeah, and you’re Negan right?” She smiles at him, before reaching a hand out for them to shake. He nods before replicating her kind gesture. His hand was greater larger than hers, even with just the gauze. It caused a weird stirring in her stomach but ignoring it as they break away.

“that's right darling, honestly I haven’t really seen you here before so I thought it would cool if I introduced myself… seeing how I kinda knew everyone around the gym.” cocky, she thought to herself but she managed to bring a smile and small laugh through her lips as he continued to talk to her. They continue talking for a bit as the sun slowly starts to file in through the windows of the studio and he quickly takes this moment to tell her some advice. 

“I just, I wanna give a pointer real quick if you don’t mind me…” he quickly lets his voice trail off as he eyes her hands that were still bundled in the gauze and to the punching bag behind her. 

Her own inner competitiveness wants to tell him to fuck off that she didn’t really need his pointers because she knows exactly who he is and she doesn’t fuel this guy’s testosterone. But with the look in his eye, she couldn’t help but nod her head. 

She is quickly pulled against him, with his chest pressed against her back. fucking cliche mother-“so here's what I'm going to teach you.” She hears against the shell of her ear which causes her to tense.

It’s as if he notices her discomfort; he quickly soothes his hands down her shoulders takes a step back so their skin is no longer touching. 

“Your posture is excellent darling. Beautiful stance and whatnot but, you need to relax. You’re very tense in some areas when you punch and I feel like you can gain more momentum and power if you were to relax in some more areas.” Negan’s voice bleeds with seduction but also a very serious undertone. 

Y/n’s head spins with the proximity of their bodies. But she is quickly thrown out of it as he moves towards the punching bag and holds it.

"Okay so punch it," his lips perch into a smile at her widened eyes. 

“y-you just want me to punch it?” 

“Yeah, don't worry… you won’t hurt me.” she shakes her head before she licks her lips and fixes her form. She delivers a hard punch to the bag and she sees Negan smile from behind the bag. 

“See darling! You're tense again… cmon relax for me.” He says as he looks like her. 

“I'm not tense though!” She says, quite aggravated… she continues to throw hard punches against the bag. He steps away from the bag and walks behind Y/N and places his hand back on her shoulders. 

“But you are Darlin’, you are.” His hands circle around the top of her arms before grazing over her forearms and placing a firm grip on her forearm. 

“Go into strike position,” he says as he nudges his foot against her left foot and angling herself forwards and her arms are pushed upwards. “and take a breathe out.” 

Following his instructions, she exhales and feels his hands move down the sides of her hips and she jerks outward involuntarily and elbows him in his stomach.

“OH MY GOD, I'm sorry.. I'm sorry..” She turns quickly as she hears the grunt from behind her and she sees him hunched over. 

“no no.. my bad, I forgot that I was teaching and it's just a normal thing I do with my friends. My bad, I deserved to that.” 

Negan’s voice comes airy as he soothes his stomach before standing up straight and smiling at her. She flashes him an awkward smile and looks at him for any indication of anger but he shows nothing.

“But yeah, that was perfect on the less tense thing…” he manages to say which causes Y/N to laugh.

“Yeah, well thanks for teaching me a bit… even though I just elbowed you in the stomach.” 

he smiles and shares with her, “anything for you Darlin’.” 

——

“C’mon! Harder.” He says as he places the training gloves together in a hard slap. Both Negan and YN remain in the studio after hours as he continues to train, seeing how she was still having trouble with the fluidity and her movements

“Goddamnit woman! What has gotten into you? First, you’re tripping over you damn feet and now you’re punching light.” He eggs her on and sees her nostrils flare in anger. Usually, he likes to fire up his opponent's anger, seeing how to get riled up fast and using their energy and frustration against him 

But for now, YN just looks like a soft anger tiger whenever he gets her riled up. the tactic works either way. 

“Shut the fuck up. I can wipe your fucking face on this floor.” She says as she punches the training glove, making him sway backward at the force. 

“Ou- such big words for a tiny little girl. Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is. But you could be using it for something else.” It’s with that, her anger boils up and she seized forward, nearly punching him in the face.

He nearly dodged the punch with ease but is quickly met with a punch to his side, causing him to crouch over slightly. 

“OK WAIT. BREATHE- training, we are training.” He says back as he quickly removes the training gloves and puts his hand up to placid her anger.

“Jesus woman, few little comments get you this riled up, I’d like to see you face me in the ring-“ 

“Well, why don’t we put it to the test then.” He quickly looks back at her and notices she had removed her mouth guard and is drinking from the idle Gatorade bottle. Her sweat is noticeable on her body and forehead, causing a gleam to reflect off her underneath the studio lights

If he wasn’t looking at her as a potential opponent right now, this would be a completely different scenario of sweat building up

“Listen, darlin’ as much as I love the way we’ve got closer, training more often... I’d wouldn’t want to hurt you. Besides, planning fights are such a drag-“ he continues as he steps out of the ring and onto the concrete floor. Dusting his hands off, he begins to walk towards the locker room to freshen up.

“ the winnings matched to double the original amount, 2k. plus, one sex pass. Winners Choice.” Mid step, Negan stumbles and turns on his heel to look at YN

He leans back at her and tilting his head to the side as if to call her on her bullshit but he is met with the fiery personality that he loved from the girl. 

She has a smirk on her face as she rests her arms against the ring’s bands. Her mouth guard in between her teeth as she bites down, gnawing on it slightly. 

“It’s pure fact that you and I have; more or less sexual chemistry that one can only satisfy through more,” she pauses, staring at him with playful eyes, “-physical endeavors. Clearly, you are a man who holds himself to the cockiest of nature’s possible and I don’t see the problem on testing the limits of your capabilities within the ring. Here you are, talking to me as if you’ve already faced me as an opponent of that I am just a fragile bird who needs to be rescued.” She takes a breath before pushing on the ring band and stepping through and jumping down onto the concrete in a similar fashion Negan had before her.

“But, Negan. You do realize that this not the reality of our current situation. So, in the words of my actual trainer, fight me.” 

He stares at her as she now stands in front of him, merely inches from their faces meeting one another. His eyes gaze over her face and looking down at the swell of her breast to the bow of her lips on her face, always in an indefinite pout. 

Licking her lips and a tiny smirk playing on the corner of her mouth, not hiding the fact of the attraction she feels towards him,

“What do you say?” As she places a hand in front of her in a handshake position and looking at him in the eye. 

With a gust of air leaving his nose and a raise of an eyebrow. 

“Bring it on baby girl. But let it be known,” he says gripping her hand firmly and pulling her against his torso and his mouth pressing to the shell of her ear, “you asked for this, and I like being rough on a first date.” 

His voice huskily says before he is breaking away from her and walking in the opposite direction, 

“Too easy.” 

——

“FINAL ROUND OF THE NIGHT FOLKS. Place your bets to who will benefit, 

YN LN VS NEGAN

Clearly this is a first for all levels for the underdog to be facing the prize possession of our studio but, who’s up for a change of pace!” The ringmaster eggs on the crowd from YN can hear muffling through the walls of the locker room. 

Rick stands in front of her wrapping on her signature black wraps she only uses for fights. Every so often she speaks the word “tighter” as he tugs harshly on the band as YN pulls against the grip of her trainer. 

“So... remind me again why you are planning on trying to commit suicide tonight in the ring. You know I was joking, the point made-“

“it’s not about that. That asshole needs to be put in his place and I’m not about letting him walk all over me because he thinks he’s fucking great at what he does...”

“Which he is,” he mutters under his breath as he tugged the final time before securing the band with tape and grabbing the boxing gloves from YN bag.

“Just be careful out there, you’ve already made a point with Bethany who is still bleeding from her nose by the way,” He whispers the last part as she looks behind YN to the brunette girl who is crying with a posse of girls around her, pampering her face with ice and tissues before sending another round of glares towards YN.

“Oh please, she needed a new nose job anyway. Call it motivation...” she yells the last part and staring at the girl who just sends her a nasty look before they leave the change room. 

He laughs before the promoter enters the room and signals them that it’s almost time for the fight. 

“Stay strong baby girl. Also, good luck.” Rick gives YN a kiss near the edge of her lips before tugging on the hood from her attire over her head.

A series of screams erupt around her eardrums from her fellow training mates as she walks out of the locker room and towards the center ring. 

She can see Negan’s eyes from the ring and he is leaning against the ring bands while mouthing something into Daryl’s ear and winking at her as she walks up the steps. 

His abs glistening in the studio lights and his cheek gives off a sparkle, probably because of the Vaseline scattering his obnoxious body.

“Easy there sunshine, we can call this off while we’re ahead.” He raises his gloves up in a mocking wave as she pushes down on the rope to enter the ring. Her eyes glare as she turns away from him quickly and looking at Rick for the final countdown.

The announcer calls them up as Negan smiles towards the crowd a bunch of the girls swoons as his appearance and he flashes them a smile. Rolling her eyes as she nears the middle, she notices that the height advantage is still a huge deal so there’s a plus there.

“I want a nice, clean fight. You will stop when you are told too and you will follow the referees' orders. Okay? Nudge.” 

She pushes against his gloves and nodding before stepping back, 

“ROUND 1! FIGHT” 

Getting a feel of his movements, she notices how he begins to eye down for her weaknesses. 

“You sure like to compete, baby girl, I give you points for that.” He muffles through his mouth guard as he extends an arm out in spots of her body. Fighting the urge to flinch when he nears certain spots, she follows the same idea. 

“I learned from the best.” She says as she goes in for one punch and retracting back to her defense position as he blocks the punch and retaliates immediately.

“Wow, if that isn’t a compliment I don’t know what is...” he says as he moves forward swiftly aiming for her side as she quickly blocks as jumps right out the way... 

“”” 

The match has only been in for a few rounds and she notes that Negan has a clear weakness for his left side and his right face side. 

Noticing this in the 4th round made her life easier because she lunges forward in aims towards his underarm, 

Quickly, she retracts back for the uppercut, punching Negan straight into his jaw allowing him to stumble back a couple of steps.. building momentum, she surges forward a delivers another punch to his abdomen and left side of his face.

This causes him to move back into the corner and taking this opportunity to throw at will, as many punches as can be placed

The crowd roars with the turn of events as Negan tries to punch back but is blocked by another punch, delivering straight to his nose...

She relents up as the ref pulls her back and she takes a breathe, conserving her energy.

“Cmon Rocky, don’t you want to punch me?” She eggs him on noticing how he is spacing out a little bit before he shakes his head and gives her a look before clapping his gloves together.

“”” 

It’s round 7 when YN falls for the first time and this causes the crowd to erupt in yells as Negan circles around the ring in triumph.

“Get THE FUCK UP.” She says Rick’s muffled voice within the screams as she tries to focus on one spot but the world is spinning 

Her hearing is all jumbled as she sees Negan egging on the crowd and ref is count on 5,

6

7-

she pushes herself up and shaking her head before she stands up straight and stares at the ref. He grabs her gloves and looks into her eyes to check for proper focus before he nods his head

“RESUME” 

She begins to round the ring again as Negan looks back at her in surprise. 

“Well I’ll be fucking damn, D. You see this? My girl took a hell of a punch and she’s still standing. Damn, she sure can take a pounding.” This is what causes YN to surge forward as Negan’s guard is down and punches him straight into the jaw

The crowd gasps as his head fall back almost dramatically as he sways to one side. 

“Stop fucking talking.” She delivers another punch to his jaw as he spins one way turning to refocus but YN strikes immediately to his left side and he crouched down almost comically.

No pauses now. 

Using an uppercut, she punches him upward before striking him in the face once more and this finally causes him to stumble backward and tripping over his feet to the floor.

The crowd erupts in screams as Negan is on the floor motionless as the referee begins to count to 10..

He doesn’t move for the first 6 seconds and it’s almost as if YN awaits his voice to egg her on but lost in her own haziness she doesn’t notice that she had won until she feels Rick and another one of her training mates, Maggie, throwing her up on their shoulders.

Negan remains face down on the floor as Daryl perched over him with water and a cold towel

“Holy fucking Christ woman!!!!! You did it!!!” 

Her eyes focus back in as her groupmates cheer her on but she focused back toward Negan is on a stretcher and being wheeled towards the men’s locker room

“Hey!! Hey!! YOU WON! YOU WON”

“I-is Negan Okay?” YN mumbles out through the haziness and keeping whatever eyesight she had locked on the last spot where he was before her eyes are pulled towards somewhere else

“Who cares about him!!! You won!! “

—— 

It wasn’t until a couple of weeks later until she sees him again. The post-hype of the fight long gone with the daze of a minor concussion and way too many shots for her small body. Her voice was shit for the first couple of days

But it didn’t amount to the pain to notice that Negan hadn’t been back to the gym since the fight. She had asked around to everyone if they had seen him but receive nothing but I don’t know.

She even caught up with Daryl who was training Rick’s son, Carl. 

“Nah girl, sorry. I haven’t seen him around. Called him up a couple of times, he's been gone” she nods at this information before rubbing a hand on Carl’s head before heading back to the locker rooms.

She decides to go in early one day and notices the very familiar figure all to focus on demolishing the punching bag in front of him.

“Negan?” Her voice echoes through the studio as he pauses his regiment and turns to face her. He rolls his eyes before he circles his shoulders before entering the strike position towards the punching bag once more.

“What. Come to bask in your glory the first day I come back to the godforsaken studio. Do you know how much you fucked with my career YN?” He says as he lays another punch onto the punching bag. 

She nears him slowly, wanting to diffuse the tension that is slowly building is not a place that YN wishes it was. 

“Fucking everyone is saying I’m a fraud and that I can be beaten at all angles. They think that I’m weak.” He says with one punch towards the bag. It was like a movie when the seam of the bag rips entirely and the sand within the bag flows out at an uncharacteristic rate and she flinches back. 

“Negan...” she speaks out once more before nearing him. He almost flinches back at her touch against his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me... you’ve done enough.” He says as he brushes her off and walks away from her and into the men’s change-room.

She stands there, in the middle of the idle gym weighing her options before she is striding into that change room and meeting his eyes that were rimmed with a light shade of red. 

“For fuck sakes woman, do you not know when someone doesn’t want to fucking deal with y-“ she doesn’t let him finish before she is pushing him against the locker and pressing her lips against his. 

He is shocked by the actual scenario is the understatement of the year but pushes her off and changing her almost fall back against the benches.

“What the fuck YN.” He spits out as he tried to rile himself down from just a kiss. 

“We shook on our bet. The terms were clear. One Sex Pass.” She says as she begins to shift back onto the bench and removing her running shoes along with her shirt.

She adorns the pink sports bra that he had been fond of since the beginning of their personal training sessions. He swallows at the sight of her newfound skin as he feels blood slowly moving down to the middle of his grey sweatpants. 

“I-I... don’t” he stutters on the word until he is, then again, pushed up against the lockers which are uncharacteristic of him seeing how he is usually the one doing this shit. 

“Well, I’m redeeming it now and passing the pass to you to lead. I know that you are angry at me so, fuck me until you’re not angry.” Her words pointed as she continues to strip away articles of her clothing just leaving her in her sports bra and her white lace panties. 

See, it’s rare moments like this that Negan wishes he can understand a woman’s mind but for some reason, God never wanted to give him that power and saying fuck you, figure it out yourself.

He looks into YN's eyes and noticing no glint of mischief and deceit. Still hesitant at the current situation, she rolls her eyes and pushes him against the lockers and pushing her hands on his neck and pulling his lips down into a passionate kiss...

It leaves him breathless for a moment until he reaches down to caress YN sides slowly, allowing his fingertips to trail down the exposed skin of her hips. He begins to deepen the kiss and holding YN against him firmly before he turns them around so she is pressed up against the lockers.

His tongue swipes against her bottom lip and this causes her to sigh, giving entry to deepen the kiss. He sucks on her lower lip, nibbling down slightly before resume his deep kiss. They continue on for a bit before he gets frustrated and moves his lips downward towards the crook of her jaw.

“So you wanna ruin my career, huh?” He says almost darkly as he nips at the soft skin of her exposed neck, leaving small marks for him to adore later if he’s not angry. He’d want to remember this next part.

“Well, time for me to ruin you..” he sassily says for crouches down slightly and grips his hands against her thighs and pushes her up roughly against the lockers, and presses his hardened cock against her clothed core. 

They both groan at the friction as Negan roughly smoothers himself against her and moving downwards on necks and sucking harshly on one spot. She tenses and tightening her legs around his hips which brings him to rut himself forward, pushing an airy breath from YN swollen mouth.

“You fucking like me rutting my dick against you? Look at you, already so blearily eyed and I haven’t even fucking touched you.” His voice says mockingly as he continues to rut himself, teasing her endlessly with the friction. 

Not being able to take the tension anymore he quickly removes her from the lockers and places her down, unintentionally, roughly onto the benches before he is running his fingertips against her sides.

She visibly shivers underneath his ministrations which causes him to smirk slightly before placing two of his fingers against the wet spot in between her thighs. 

“Look at you baby girl. Offering yourself up to daddy like a golden girl. Probably wanted this to happen so I could fuck you in this change room huh?” He says as he continues to press down and her moans filling the echoes of the change room. He quickly reaches for the band of underwear and this is the first time he made pure eye contact with her since the whole ordeal began.

Her eyes were almost glossy and staring at him with pleading eyes as she raises her hips in declaration it was okay for him to continue. Negan’s breathing pauses a tad as her bottom lip gets tucked in between her teeth and she raises her hips a bit higher. 

“Please...” her voice revels out, much lighter than it usually is and he is almost lost from the whack of emotions he is currently feeling.

A) he wanted to wreck her more to hear his name come from that pretty little mouth and voice of hers 

B) he wanted to protect her and made sure she was satisfied with his needs. 

Truly, confused. 

He pulls them down the rest of the way and he wanted nothing more than to stay down there for the rest of his life. She has the most beautiful tight pussy he’s ever seen in a lifetime.

That’s quite a huge statement for him, seeing he gets around quite a lot.

“So beautiful, my perfect girl. This is all for me?” His voice slightly softer before, not wanting to show his eagerness to get his mouth off her as fast as he can but to soothe her nerves. 

“All for you.. please I -need.” 

“Okay sh... I’ve got you.” He murmurs his last words as licks a bold stripe from her tiny hole from the top of her clit and sucking on the bead. 

The reaction is almost appalling at the noise she releases and the noise is almost a direct line to his prick as if it gets harder in interest. The sigh of relief exits her mouth as Negan continues to lick her down slowly and creating patterns with his tongue against her.

Her voice is so airy, it leaves him almost as flowy as she sounds but what nearly got him to bust in his sweats is the way his name exits her lips. 

“Negan... oh my god.” Her fingers thread through his hair as he groans lightly against her and nuzzles down harder and using his tongue to fuck her down a bit.

Rubbing his finger against her, he leans up over her body, bracing himself on the bench and pressing his lips against hers and pushing his tongue against hers.

“Taste so sweet for me baby. So good for me.” 

“Daddy...” her voice lost to a whisper but none the less, his cock bobs in his pants. “Daddy’s got you, baby...”

His voice was deeper as he places one finger inside her and she squeezes hard around him and arching her back upwards. He groans at the sight of her nipples straining the confines of her sports bra. So he quickly removes the material, coaxing her upwards and back down. He places his lips against her erect nipple, arching herself upward as he reinserts to his fingers this time.

“Fuck... I’m getting close.” Her voice pitched down but the airy ness remains but he doesn’t mind it as he quickly goes down and licking her up frantically from her hole and gripping down harder around her thighs.

He quickens the pace of his tongue as she grinds down harder against his face before she is pleading to come against him. “Let it go, baby, I have you.” 

She cums like a dream, her moans filling the walls and the sounds making himself blush slightly at how good he’s making her feel. He couldn’t take the tension anymore as he pushes down his boxers and releases the band of his grey sweats to remain his length to the cool air around him.

He hisses slightly, pressing down the base of dick to relieve some pressure and also to make sure he doesn’t finish too quickly...

“More.. give more..” she mumbles and he has to presses down harder and choke back a groan at the sight in front of him. Who knew that the fighter girl that he had been teasing relentlessly and learned to respect in the ring is now pleading for him to fuck her and he was all too willing to comply. 

Not wasting another moment, he gently pushes in the head of his cock into her entrance and ease into her slowly to reduce to burn. The tightness of her core around him leaves him breathless and unable to process another as he lets a groan out as he bottom-up against her.

“Are you okay baby?” He whimpers out as he fights the urge to pound into her warmth relentlessly until she’s tearing up in pleasure.

She nods and takes that as a sign to go ahead. His thrusts begin very shallowly at first until he feels her press the heels of her feet against his bum and he presses the rest of himself into her.

It was long until he lifted her up and pressing her against the lockers and fucking into her pussy at a rapid pace and her moans filling up the room and into his ears loudly. 

“Good girl, that’s it..” he says into her ear and whispers more words as he feels her clench tightly around him. He speeds up his pace walking them away from the locker and using his arms to slam her down hard onto his swelling dick that is fighting to explode

“I-I...” 

“Cmon give it to me..” 

She nearly screams and moves her head to bite down on Negan’s neck to muffle the moans that erupt from her throat and he groans at the bluntness of her teeth but couldn’t care less as he repays her but biting into her neck and he finishes inside of her, painting her walls with lines of his cum. 

It was no surprise that Negan managed to carry them into the showers and holding YN up so he was able to clean up her jellied body. 

He carries her around the locker room until she feels steady enough to stand, well mostly sit as Negan took care of her...

“You know, it wasn’t my intention to ruin your career per se.” Her voice still small but returning to normal as she nuzzles against his neck as they lay against the lockers. 

“I know you didn’t baby... I was being an asshole, which I apologize for.” He says pressing her closely and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She hums in appreciation, noticing that maybe boxing wasn’t always that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> haaay, so you made it! 
> 
> what did you think? if you guys want more, leave a comment and tell me what youd like to see next and ill try to give it to yaaaa 
> 
> thanks 
> 
> n.


End file.
